Secrets from the past
by Linda Eastman
Summary: Zane is back in Manticore, What are Decks plans for him? And what was wrong with Kiara?
1. you can run, but you can't hide!

AUTHOR: X8-948 (LE)  
RATING: for all and everyone :-)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!  
SUMMARY: Zane has the perfect life a good job and a lovely wife. But on a sunny sunday it goes wrong...  
TITLE: Secrets from the past.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
Secrets from the past  
  
Zane wake's up, feeling the sun on his face. Carefully he removes his strong soft arms around the girl laying next to him. He takes a look at her, his eyes filled with love. This was the perfect women he wanna marry her soon. But there's only one big problem he never told that he was made in a secret lab by a project called Manticore. He tried to tell it her several times but he never came further then 'Honey I...' She probably knew that there was someting going on tough she never said something in that direction. She just smiled at him, letting him know that when he was ready to tell it she was ready too.  
  
Zane went to the kitchen and made breakfast for both of them. He loved to see the smile on her pretty face whenever he surprised her. While he waiter for the water to boil the turned on the radio.  
  
"So many things to tell her but how to make her see the truth about my past impossible, she'll turn away from me."  
"He's holding back, he's hiding but what I can't decide why won't he be the king I know he is the king I see inside"  
  
The song gave him a strange feeling, like he had to hear it. He took the tray and walked into the bedroom silently not wanting to spoil the surprise by waking her up.  
  
"Good morning honey" he said with a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hiya stranger, I see you made breakfast that's very sweet but I'm not that hungry right now"  
  
"Is everything ok? Yesterday you ate more then me and an hour after that you ate a whole pizza by yourself! I'm gonna call a doctor."  
  
"No Simon you don't need to I'm fine just a bit nausea that's all. Nothing to worry about!"  
  
Zane looked at her narrowly, she had beautifull long dark curly hair, blue eyes and a little funny nose. But she definitely was sick!  
  
flashback  
  
"This will be your first medicall class I want you all to pay attention to what I say! You'll need it later on a mission. The first signs of sickness are: headache, nausea, fever and a skin that looks paler then usual. If you notice that whitin your unit or when your on a mission you'll report it to your C.O. , me or someone above you. Is that clear?  
  
"yes sir"  
  
"what are the first signs?"  
  
"Headache, nausea, fever and a pale skin sir"  
  
  
end flashback  
  
So this probably wasn't the right time to tell her about his past! But on the other hand if she didn't told her it now he'll never will.  
  
"Honey? I have to tell you something. You know that I told you a while ago about me having no family? Well I lied, I do have a family. I've go 29 brothers and sisters."  
  
"Simon what are you talking about, if this a joke?"  
  
"I'll tell you something that I had to tell you awhile ago..."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------what ya think? I know most ppl don't like these kinda stories! But please revieuw :d and 


	2. you can run, but you can't hide!

AUTHOR: X8-948 (LE)   
  
RATING: Everyone can read this  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!   
  
SUMMARY: Zane AkA Simon told Kiara about his past, but Kiara can't deal with it! And then an unexpected guest shows up...  
  
TITLE: You can run, but you can't hide!  
Zane closed the door behind him and started to sprint, he tried to put his mind at ease but nothing seemed to help.   
With every step he took a word came into his mind: Iliar, bastard; asshole.I   
  
The conversation didn't quite go the way he hoped it would've been. Damned he really hated this shit! For once he had everything he wished for and then his past again ruined it all!   
Zane kept hearing the last words she yelled at him; I"I'm carrying your child  
Simon!"I   
Those words were inside his head repeating themselves over and over again, it  
started driving him nuts!!   
"A child, I'm gonna be a dad!" The words, they tasted so weird when he said them out loud.   
He started running faster and faster until his legs collapsed. Slowly he   
approached a bench on the other side of the street.  
  
It all began so great, they're love was so strong! And now there was almost  
nothing left of it. Which city should I go now? Or should I stay, trying to  
convince her I'm still the same person I was before.   
"I'm not gonna run again…" he whispered;   
"I have to go back, she's everything I have!"   
He still had doubts about his choice but he was tired of running away;  
disappearing into nowhere! But this time he would stay where he was; in San  
Francisco.   
"I'm gonna fight for my life, what ever is will happen! I'll stay!" After all,  
one of the first lessons they were taught us at Manticore was that problems did not  
solve themselves!"   
So Deck wasn't the sadistic ass he pretended to be… He thought bitterly!  
  
Just when Zane wanted to search for his keys he saw that the door was open. He  
entered the hall and stumbled to the living room. But when Kiara wasn't there  
either: Zane ran to the bedroom and pushed the door open. There he saw her  
sleeping like a little angel. Suddenly Zane felt a shiver running through his  
spine; something was terribly wrong.   
"Welcome 205." A strong voice said.  
Quickly Zane turned around to find the source of the voice, he looked right  
into the eyes of his worst enemy: Lydecker.   
Immediately two guys grabbed him from behind and ten soldiers surrounded him.   
"Kiara? wake up! KIARA???" Zane screamed.  
  
"She wont hear you 205..."  
  
"Zane! My name is Z-A-N-E, and that's my girl on that bed! What did you do to  
her?" "Kiara, honey wake up please…"   
Zane's prayers never reached the ceiling.  
"Like I said 205; she won't hear you; she's dead..."   
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- I hope you like this! So if you have any ideas about how the next chap has to be, tell me!!! You can also mail me at: darkangelrulesx8_948@hotmail.com 


	3. Secrets from the past

AUTHOR: X8-948 (LE)  
RATING: for all and everyone :-)  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own them!  
SUMMARY: Zane is back in Manticore, What are Decks plans for him? And what was wrong with Kiara?  
TITLE: Secrets from the past.  
A/N: This is the last chap from this story so I hope it's ok! Ow and hehe A huge thank you goes to Rowe for the beta-reading!!!  
Zane tried not to look at the big blue screen. But how could you not see it when your eyes are spread open, and it's not possible to close them? Yet, after awhile, he began to become really curious about the pictures that flashed up, so he concentrated at the screen.   
  
  
ZACK   
  
TRAITOR   
  
"No" he whispered. "Zack is our C.O., he helped me! He was there for me when I needed him." But why didn't Zack warned him? He must've known that Lydecker was coming! Was he scared? Did he forgot me? Maybe Zack was a traitor! Fuck it!! Zack is our C.O, my brother and my friend. I need to stop thinking like this!   
  
MAX   
  
ENEMY   
  
Not little Max, my cute babysis. She wouldn't even harm a fly and she hates guns! Zack told me that. The last time Zack visited, he told me alot about Maxie and about this Logan dude! Zack was so pissed off and he swore to me that if this became Max's death that he would personally take revenge for it! I think everyone will do that, after all Maxie is everyones favorite sis! I will kick that Logan guys ass to the moon and all the way back!   
  
"Well 205, home sweet home I see?" Zane looked up to find himself looking straight into Lydecker's face. He was so busy thinking about what he had seen that he hadn't heard him coming in.  
  
"Lydecker!" Zane said with scorn in his voice.   
  
"You know soldier I'm very disappointed in you! You weren't hard to trace down and your girlfriend helped alot."  
  
"She would never help you!" He rejected Lydecker's words.  
  
  
"Do you know a girl called Susan?" Lydecker watched for Zane's response before continuing. "Well, she and Kiara had a very interesting phonetalk! She was worried about her Simon, and this Simon dude had a barcode tattoo on the back of his neck!" Lydecker chuckled to himself. "The poor girl thought you were in a gang. But let me tell you somehting about the part where it got me all excited! She said that she was pregnant..."   
  
"LIAR!" Zane yelled, angry shocked and hurt in Lydecker's face.  
  
"I'll show it to you!" Four of the soldiers freed Zane from the chair he was strapped to and led him through the long and deserted hallways of Manticore. They stopped at a little door and Zane entered the room. In the middle of the room, Zane saw a tank filled with coloured liquid. He walked closer and saw an embryo in it.   
  
"I'm sure he is gonna be a great soldier some day 205" But Zane was too stunned to answer or even react on Deck's words. He touched the glass. Lydecker wasn't joking! This was his son, he could feel it! This child belonged to him. When one of the soldiers grabbed Zane's shoulder, he began to frantically attack them, but it was useless the tazers took him down without mercy. His world turned to black.   
  
Zane woke up, immediately sensing the wires around him. He tried to move his arms but found himself strapped down to the bed. Zane saw that some of the wires were going right into his brain, taking readings from his vital signs. He felt the surge of pain shooting up his spine. He knew that soon Zane would be no longer, he would be back to being 205. Desperately he tried to hold on to the thoughts of Kiara, the women he wanted to marry. He tried to remember every little detail of her perfect body, her hair, her face; everything was just so perfect! Then finally Zane gave up the losing battle.   
  
X5-205 stared at the screen.  
  
ZACK   
  
TRAITOR   
  
DUTY   
  
MAX   
  
ENEMY   
  
DISCIPLINE   
  
Soon he began to repeat the words, thinking they were the truth! 


End file.
